Miami After Dark
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: During the day, they're all normal people... after dark, their true nature is out.
1. Chapter 1

' _All that she said earlier and she's sound asleep now.'_ Miguel thought after checking on Ali… or what he believed to be Ali. The 16 year old was about to head to his room, call it a night too when he shivered at the cool breeze that fluttered into Ali's room.

"Ali, you'll freeze your ass off one night." Miguel mutters, quietly walking into his 14 year old sister's room and closing the window… his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the covers back, finding a pile of clothes vaguely shaped like a human. "Damn it! I knew she'd find some way to ruin my attempt at proving we don't need a babysitter… now Mom and Dad are gonna rip my head off!" He says angrily as he dug his cell phone out, trying to figure out who to call.

If he was gonna find Ali in South Beach, he needed backup… he dialed the second number on his list.

Amber Crockett did not appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night… she let a few curse words out in Cuban before answering the phone when she recognised the number.

"Miguelito? What's wrong?" Amber mumbles, calling him by the nickname she, Izzy Moreno and Gina usually call him by.

"Ali snuck out to go clubbing in South Beach, I don't exactly know where!" Miguel says after putting his phone on speaker, setting it down and getting changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"Okay just… calm down, we'll try to find her. There are several clubs Ali likes in South Beach but there's a damn good chance she's at the Wall Lounge." Amber says, unaware that she woke Brady up and he was in the doorway.

"Who's out clubbing in South Beach?" Brady asks, still half asleep himself.

"Ali… and Miguel's freaking out." Amber says, hanging the phone to Brady after getting out of her bed.

"You're damn right, a club isn't the right place for a 14 year old kid!" Miguel says.

"Good thing he doesn't know about Ali's friend Ryan." Amber mutters as she gets dressed.

"Who the hell is Ryan?!" Miguel demands.

"We'll tell you later, let's go find her!" Brady says, hanging up and going back to his room to get dressed before he and Amber tried to sneak out… only to hear Elvis growling.

"Shut up, Elvis!" Amber hissed at the elderly alligator before grabbing the keys to Sonny's Ferrari, the two leaving the _St Vitus Dance_ and Elvis heading to Sonny and Julia's room, growling and snarling and waking them up.

"Elvis, what is it pal?" Sonny asks, reaching down and patting Elvis on his head.

 **Meanwhile…**

"About damn time, I've already been tossed out of two bars, slapped and had drinks thrown in my face!" Miguel says as Amber and Brady get out of Sonny's Ferrari.

"If you had a fake ID like Ali, you wouldn't have gotten thrown out… it was Noogie who gave her one." Amber says, Miguel looking and seeing Izzy Moreno and Noogie Lamont nearby… and as always, running a scam.

"I've got this, you two go find Ali." Brady says, walking over to Izzy and Noogie.

"Crockett Jr, right on time! Can I interest you in a 24 karat-" Izzy says enthusiastically, letting out a strangled yelp when Brady pulled him by his tie. "Alright, it's stolen... and cheaply made!" He manages to say, Brady grabbing Noogie by his shirt when Noogie tries to run.

"The fake ID you two screwballs gave Ali… how long has she had it?!" Brady demands.

"Six months… please don't kill us!" Noogie says.

Amber and Miguel walked into the Wall Lounge, looking for Ali but with the crowd, it was damn near impossible… until they saw a small raven haired girl in a black cutout mini dress and red stiletto heels dancing with a guy wearing a red button up shirt under a black suit as _Hey, Pachuco!_ By Royal Crown Revue played loudly.

"Miguelito, don't!" Amber shouts over the noise as Miguel stormed over to the two, grabbing the guy and throwing him to the floor.

"Get off of him, damn it!" Ali yelled, pulling Miguel away from Ryan. "What is your problem, Miguel?!" She yells after helping Ryan up.

"Aside from you sneaking out to go party with someone older?! What the hell are you thinking, Ali?!" Miguel yells.

"It's called getting out and having fun instead of constantly playing the damn violin or watching trashy reality shows, Miguel!" Ali shouts, snatching her right arm out of Miguel's hand when he grabbed her too hard… and Miguel knew why, Ali had been protective of that arm since Jake accidentally broke it when they were kids.

As much as Ali adored and idolized her older brother, she was too much of a free spirit to stay home during the weekends and summer nights.

"There some problem here?" Another bar patron asks in a threatening tone as he walked over and grabbed Miguel. The guy had multiple tattoos, was dressed like a Hell's Angel and stood at about 6'5"... but the fact that he was threatening to physically harm Miguel pissed Ali off.

A sickening smash echoed and within seconds, Miguel and his assailant fell, Ali pulling Miguel up to his feet after dropping the broken beer bottle, the kids leaving along with Ryan and Amber, who started dragging Brady when he walked in.

"What happened?!" Brady asks, Amber shoving him towards the Testarossa as Ali, Ryan and Miguel got into the Trans-Am, all five fleeing.

"Any unit available, reports of a 415 at Wall Lounge." Gina heard over the CB in her 1973 silver Convertible and picked up the microphone.

"Detective Castillo, en route to handle the 415." Gina says, putting the microphone down and driving towards the South Beach area.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please read** _ **Miami During The**_ _ **Day**_ **before this chapter and the first one of** _ **Miami After Dark.**_ **Sorry about the delay in uploading the second story but ideas can be hard to think of sometimes.**

"So after you heard the yelling, that's when you intervened?" Gina asks, the detective tasked with questioning the biker.

"Yes. I thought the lady and her boyfriend were being threatened but I clearly overstepped my boundaries…" The biker says, an ice pack on his head.

"And what did the lady who smashed the beer bottle over your head look like?" Gina asks.

"Tiny, about 5'3" without the red stiletto heels… long raven curly hair pulled back in a ponytail, tanned skin and brown eyes. She was also wearing a little too much makeup and a black cutout mini dress so I'm not clear about her age." The biker says, Gina nearly dropping her notepad after writing the description down.

' _No! Can't be, Ali's asleep at home, it's almost 1 in the morning!'_ Gina thought worriedly.

The drive home to the Castillo house was tense to the point that Miguel started jabbing his right index finger into Ali's left shoulder, trying to get her to talk.

"Don't push your limits with an irritated passenger, kid." Ryan says.

"Shut up!" Miguel snapped.

" _You_ shut up! You started causing trouble back there!" Ali snapped at her older brother after moving her shoulder away from his finger.

The drive continued without incident, Ryan and Ali hugging before Ali and Miguel walked into the house and Ryan drove off.

"I'm sorry… I just worry about you, a bar is no place for a kid." Miguel says before he and Ali hugged.

The two retreated up to their rooms and said goodnight before closing their doors, Ali deciding to get scrub her makeup off and strip down before taking her hair out of its ponytail.

Ali showered off, washing away the mixed scents of the bar she had been at before getting ready for bed and towel drying her hair. She pulled it into a ponytail before seeing a text from Brady.

' _No more fighting, I take it?'_

' _Everything's calmed down… I had a feeling you and I were being watched at school earlier, did you get that same feeling?'_ Ali replies.

' _Probably just someone being a jerk. Don't worry, everything's alright.'_ Brady replies, although he wasn't so sure himself.

' _I hope so. Goodnight, pal.'_ Ali replies.

' _And goodnight to you too, pint sized pal.'_ Brady replies before pulling his jeans and shirt off and climbing into his California King sized bed.

Brady put his phone on sleep mode and settled into sleep, hoping Ali was dreaming peacefully.

 **Two weeks earlier…**

"Quit giggling, damn you. Ali, you're gonna blow our cover!" Brady whispered, managing to get Ali into his room without alerting Amber, Sonny or Julia. The two had been out having fun and Ali had gone a bit crazy.

"I don't want to stop partying, it's still early." Ali says drunkenly, Brady setting out a shirt for Ali as Ali's black cut out dress was soaked in alcohol.

"Arms up, you." Brady says, Ali doing so and Brady pulling her dress up over her head until it was off, Ali pulling her red lace strapless bra off and dropped it, Brady's eyes snapping shut.

"Don't be shy, we've known each other since we were little." Ali says, pulling Brady's shirt on over her after kicking her red stiletto heels off. Brady helped Ali sit down and held her hair back as she threw up in the small navy trash can he kept by the bed, his right hand rubbing up and down her back until she stopped.

"I'll go rinse this out, stay put." Brady says, heading to the bathroom and rinsing the trash can out before returning with it and some Advil. He set the can down and grabbed a bottle of water from his mini fridge, Ali swallowing two of the Advil and drinking some water before closing the bottle.

"That a girl, just take it easy." Brady says after helping Ali lie down and pulling the covers over her before pulling his shirt, jeans and sandals off and climbing into the bed himself, wrapping an arm around Ali's tiny body as both started dozing off.

"I love you, pal." Ali mumbles, Brady knowing that it wasn't out of drunkenness as they always told each other that.

"Love you too, Ali." Brady says before sleep overtook them completely.

Morning arrived too early for them, Brady lightly rubbing his eyes as he opened them and saw Ali asleep against him, her messy hair hiding part of her face, her head using his torso as a pillow and her left arm wrapped around him as his arms were wrapped around her.

Brady lightly kissed Ali on the top of her head and settled back into sleep, nowhere near ready to be awake.

 **Present time, Miami Beach Senior High School…**

Britt continued to tape up the doctored pictures of Ali and Brady everywhere as she wandered down hallways and past classroom doors.

She knew damn well that this was wrong but didn't care… all she wanted was everyone to turn against Ali and make Ali's life a living hell.

Once the pictures were out on full display, Britt snuck out of the school and to Jake's Charger, where Alicia was waiting.

"The pictures up?" Alicia asks after Britt got into the car, Britt smirking away.

"Oh, yes. Everyone's gonna see Alison Castillo for who she really is." Britt says, Alicia starting up the Charger and driving off into the darkened night.

Daylight was starting to creep up on Ali when she opened her eyes and saw that the sky was a light blue and pink… and being that it was Monday, Ali wanted to try to look more awake. Ali sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed, the dark red polish on her fingernails glimmering slightly as she rubbed her eyes.

Ali stood up, stretched and wandered into her bathroom, using eyedrops to clear the redness out of her brown eyes before recapping the bottle and putting it away. She washed her face, turned the sink off and cleaned the water off with a towel before applying concealer around her eyes. She followed it up with white eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner in a cat eye look and mascara before applying a berry colored blush, her hair still in its ponytail and her continuing to get ready for her day.

Little did she know, her suspicion of being followed yesterday at school wasn't unfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali and Miguel got out of Miguel's silver Honda Civic and grabbed their backpacks, Ali straightening out her uniform skirt and locking the passenger door, closing it.

"Hungover or nervous?" Miguel asks as he locked and closed the driver's door before walking over to Ali as they walked towards the school.

"Neither… just… probably over thinking something." Ali says before she left to meet up with Brady and Miguel decided to go find Sophia.

But when Miguel found Sophia, he also found her trying to hide a crumpled up photo.

"Hey, buddy. How are ya?" Sophia says nervously.

"Sophia, why are you trying to hide that picture?" Miguel asks.

"No point in doing so, they're all over school." Sophia says, uncrumpling the photo and handing it to Miguel. He saw Ali and Brady in what he assumed to be the locker room showers, his eyes widened… and then narrowed in rage.

"Now hold on, you don't know if it's real or-" Sophia says, trying to calm Miguel down but he slammed his right fist into a locker, the loud bang echoing and scaring some students. Miguel took off and eventually found Ali and Brady, who were also aggravated over the photo.

"Argh! I'm gonna go break some skulls!" Ali growled, Brady immediately wrapping his arms around her waist to stop her. With Brady distracted, Miguel stormed over and slammed his fist into Brady's face, knocking both him and Ali down.

"Miguel, calm the hell down!" Brady yells, checking on Ali and finding that her right shoulder was scratched open as Amber and Veronica restrained Miguel.

"He said calm down and now you've gone and hurt my brother, who's your best friend, and your little sister!" Amber screamed angrily, Ali rolling her blouse sleeve up as Brady helped her to her feet before grabbing a washcloth from his backpack and pressing it to Ali's shoulder.

"How could you hurt us like this?!" Ali asked Miguel as tears formed in her eyes, Miguel feeling remorse for accidentally hurting Ali but anger at Brady.

"These photos are all over school, how could you screw my sister?! For crying out loud, we all grew up together!" Miguel yelled at Brady.

"There are two people in that picture, Mig! Now that didn't happen at all so the only thing I can think of is that when me and Ali had a _hug,_ someone snuck the picture and computer edited it." Brady says.

The chaos at the high school was just the start… across town at the police station, Gina was opening an envelope and saw the picture, a typed up note that read _'Like mother, like daughter.'_ and immediately walked into Martin's office, Martin seeing the shock on his wife's face.

"I think we need to talk to the kids." Gina says, handing the picture to Martin. The phone rang and Martin answered it.

"Mr. Castillo, it's Principal Matthews. There's been an incident here that involved Ali, Miguel and Brady and Ali and Brady have been hurt." The principal says, Martin's eyes widening in shock.

"How bad?!" Martin asks.

"Her right shoulder's been scratched open, it won't stop bleeding and she's refusing to go to the nurse. Brady's nose is bleeding." Principal Matthews says, Gina stepping outside and calling Sonny.

"Hey, darlin-" Sonny says.

"Sonny, there's been a fight at school, Miguel attacked Brady!" Gina says, Sonny bolting up off the couch.

"What, why?!" Sonny asks frantically.

"There's photos of Ali and Brady around school… even with how real they look, I can tell they're doctored." Gina says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I can't fix it... if you won't hold still, pal." Ali says, trying to reset Brady's nose with her left hand but he was more concerned about her shoulder wound. When he pressed too hard to stop the bleeding, Ali let out a sharp scream, Amber and Veronica trying to calm her down as Miguel had already been dragged to the principal's office.

Brady tried not to scream as Amber reset his nose, Jake nearby and looking back at Britt.

"What in the hell did you do?!" Jake asks quietly after dragging Britt into the nearest building.

"Something I should've done long ago, Jake! That bitch deserved it!" Britt says.

"How, by defending herself when _you've_ attacked her with no reason?!" Jake growled, Britt turning enraged.

"Did you forget that she beat you and Todd senseless?!" Britt screamed, unaware that Amber had heard them after opening the door.

"True what they say, first five days after the weekend are the hardest." Amber says.

"Amber, I had no idea she would do this! I swear!" Jake says as Amber walked over to them.

"Don't worry, you're okay… Britt, your head must be like the air and space museum." Amber says, Britt looking at her in confusion. "I went to the air and space museum but there was nothing there." She says.

"What is it with you talking in riddles, Crockett?!" Britt seethed.

"It's not just Ali's shoulder and Brady's nose, Ali can't move her damn arm without it feeling like she got ran over by a car! Are you happy now?!" Amber says, yelling halfway through after slapping Britt.

"Her right arm, is it broken again?!" Jake asks.

"Well I don't know, they don't exactly have an X-ray machine in the nurse's office. And you, Britt…" Amber says, shouting at the end before taking a small white paper bag out of her pocket. "Have a jelly bean." She says.

Amber shoved the bag at Britt and left, Jake looking at Britt.

"Now look what you've gone and set in motion, Britt! I hope Ali beats your ass senseless!" Jake growled before leaving.

"Jake, get your scrawny… OW, FUCK!" Britt shouts, screaming at the end as the bag of jelly beans suddenly started burning, Britt throwing the bag down and frantically patting and waving her right arm around to put out the small flames on the wrist of her shirt.

 **North Shore E.R, A half hour later...**

"Gina, how's-" Sonny says as he and Julia ran into Ali's treatment room, both jumping when they heard Ali scream as the doctor stitched up her shoulder.

"I… am gonna… kill Britt!" Ali screams, trying to get off the gurney but Gina and Brady stopped her.

"Brady… how bad is it?" Julia asks after carefully pulling Brady into the hallway and seeing his swollen nose. "Is it broken?! Is Ali's arm broken?!" She asks frantically.

"I don't know how badly Ali's arm is broken but I heard a few clicking sounds when she tried to move it." Brady says, Sonny walking over to Martin.

"Where's Miguel?!" Sonny asks.

"Hiding… scared that one of us will hurt him. Sonny, he didn't know that those photos aren't real." Martin says.

"Yeah maybe so, that won't make a difference to Amber, trust me." Sonny says.

"Something tells me Amber's angrier at Britt. And that's well justified." Martin says as Scottie led Britt into the E.R, Sonny seeing the burns on Britt's hands and Scottie seeing Sonny.

"Now Sonny, just calm down-" Scottie says, Sonny having charged over and grabbed Scottie by his shirt as Martin went to check on Ali, who looked up at him.

"Is Uncle Sonny gonna kill Scottie?" Ali asks, Martin carefully hugging her.

"I don't know. How bad is her arm?" Martin says, the last part towards Gina.

"X-rays aren't back yet…" Gina says.

But Ali wouldn't let that stop her. Cradling her injured arm, she got up to try to find Miguel but Brady locked his right arm around her waist.

"Let go!" Ali growled, Brady refusing to and carefully pulling her into his lap after sitting down and Ali glancing at Britt. "Looks like Amber beat us to revenge." She says.

"Well obviously, when a bag of jelly beans explodes into flames in my hand!" Britt says.

"After the chaos you unleashed, you rightly deserved it!" Ali shouts, trying to get up but Brady stopped her as Scottie dragged Britt to a separate trauma room.

"Not now." Brady says.

"I'll rip that bitch's arm off and beat her with it!" Ali says angrily, Brady brushing loose locks of Ali's hair out of her face. "Those photos aren't just going away anytime soon, no one's gonna forget them." She says.

"Ali, the people who know us best will listen and accept truth. Everyone else can just stuff it because they don't know us." Brady says.

"Yeah… they don't know truth from what they see. You, me, Amber, Roni, Miguel… yeah, we sometimes have disagreements but we're family. And nothing breaks that bond." Ali says, resting her head on Brady's right shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure… Miguel hurt both of us, Amber won't just let that drop." Brady says.

"She hunts him down, he better run." Ali says, Brady chuckling.

In a separate part of the E.R, Miguel was trying to stay out of sight.

"Where are you hiding, Miguel Christopher?!" Miguel heard Amber yell as he hid in a treatment room, the door locked… and his phone ringing, Miguel answering it.

"Jake, what do you want?! Amber's trying to kill me!" Miguel grumbled.

"Damn, that's what I was afraid of. I'm trying to get rid of all these photos, are you hiding somewhere secure?" Jake says.

"I hope and pray so, she'll break down any door to find me!" Miguel whispers.

"Amber!" Miguel heard, quickly hung up and realised that Rico had shown up in time.

"Where is he, Uncle Rico?!" Amber demanded angrily.

"I don't know but Amber, think this through kiddo-" Rico says, trying to calm Amber down.

"You wanna make contact with this before him?!" Amber growls, taking her arm out of her staff's sling. The staff wasn't much of a decorative item, made with bits of junk metal all riveted together. The whole thing wasn't anything small either, when one end was on the floor, the other was up to her cheek level.

"I'm just trying to keep you from killing him." Rico says.

"What makes you think I'm killing him, am I that much of an animal?!" Amber says.

Seeing that they were down the hallway, Miguel quietly snuck back to the E.R and closed the door, locking it as Ryan and Roni, who had shown up, was signing Ali's cast after Roni had signed it.

"She's pissed, isn't she?" Brady asks after Ryan handed the sharpie to him, Brady signing Ali's cast.

"Yep. Guys, I am terribly sorry about what happened." Miguel says.

"It was accidental what happened to Ali but two out of the three bones in her arm are badly broken. As well as her middle and index finger and 13 stitches in her shoulder." Martin says.

"Dad? It's okay, I'm not mad." Ali says.

"Neither am I. Hell, if I saw photos like that of Amber and Maurice, I'd break his nose too." Brady says, the group seeing Maurice walk in.

"What in hell's name…" Ali starts to ask, seeing cuts and scrapes on Maurice's arms and face.

"The results of being thrown into a thistle bush." Maurice says.

"Damn. Football team saw you trying to take the photos down?" Brady says.

"Yeah… and I can't exactly get much strength with a leg like this." Maurice says, motioning down to his prosthetic leg which he'd only had for a few months.

Ali muttered a few words in Vietnamese, Martin lightly nudging her as he knew what she had said.

"I'm not happy with it either but you can't exactly go attack Todd and Brandon, Ali." Martin says.

Ali stood up and lightly hugged Maurice before walking into the waiting room… and seeing Jake, walking over and slapping him.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Brandon and Todd attacked Maurice!" Ali says, startling Jake.

"Ali, I didn't know they would do that… damn, broken fingers too?" Jake says, seeing the cast.

"Yeah… sorry about slapping you." Ali says.

"It's alright… I've been a bastard to you." Jake says.

Over in the other treatment room, Britt's hands were bandaged up as Alicia walked in.

"Exploding bag?" Alicia says.

"Yeah. People trying to take the photos down?" Britt says after Scottie walked out of the room and found Marty Gretsky.

"Doctor, my daughter is hurting." Scottie says.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm also dealing with other cases, a girl with a badly injured arm and a boy with a broken nose as well as a boy who was thrown into a thistle bush." Marty says.

"Have they been treated and released yet?!" Scottie asked irritably, screaming out as he was hit in the back with Amber's staff. "You have a permit for that?!" He yells.

"As far as the law is concerned, my staff was built as and still is an art project. Now, calm down and be bloody patient or you'll get a nice burst eardrum!" Amber says.

"All I was asking is if my daughter could be tended to!" Scottie says, rubbing his back.

"You mean your daughter who caused all of this in the first place?! She took a picture of Brady and Ali and edited it so they were naked in the shower and stuck the thing all over the school! She doesn't have any tiny bit of regret for it, then she can fucking wait!" Amber says, shouting at the end.

Scottie walked away, Amber going to check on Ali but Ali snuck out of her treatment room and closed the door.

"He thinks you're gonna kill him." Ali says quietly.

"How bad he's _wounded_ will depend on how sorry he is." Amber says.

"He's apologized repeatedly." Ali says, Amber seeing ' _I'm so sorry, please don't kill me- Miguel.'_ written on Ali's cast and seeing Miguel and Brady talking in the room. "Please tell me that wasn't bones breaking when you hit Scottie. I always cringe at that sound." She says.

"Iron and steel staff versus spine will make that sound." Amber says.

"Damn." Ali says, trying to scratch at the stitched up part of her arm but Amber stopped her.

"I know they drive you nuts but relax. They'll be gone before you know it." Amber says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"You two screwballs can't hide here, scram!" Jake says after walking into the Ballard house and finding Brandon and Todd.

"The little skank tell you what we did?!" Brandon asks.

"Back off of Ali and she told me you two tossed Maurice into a thistle bush! He's got a prosthetic leg, damn it!" Jake says angrily.

"He was taking down the photos! And then had the nerve to start mouthing off when we approached him!" Todd shouts.

"He was trying to protect a friend of his! Why does Britt always have to drag you two pinheads into her drama?!" Jake yells, Caroline walking in.

"Shouldn't you boys be at school?" Caroline asks.

"These two tossed Maurice into a thistle bush and put him in the hospital and because Britt went crazy, now Ali and Brady are in the E.R!" Jake says.

"Todd, Brandon, you do realise you could be facing aggravated assault charges, right?! And Britt could be facing time as well, she distributed child pornography!" Caroline says, Todd and Brandon leaving. "How bad?" She asks.

"Ali's arm and two fingers are broken, she also has stitches and Brady has a broken nose." Jake says, Caroline's eyes widening in shock as she thought back.

 **10/16/99…**

Gina's, Caroline's, Trudy's and Julia's heads shot up when they heard Ali screaming in pain, all four women running over and seeing Ali's right arm bent as Jake tried to reset it.

"Brady, help me out here!" 10 year old Jake yelled in panic, Brady trying to calm a sobbing Ali down.

"Jakey, what happened?!" Caroline asks, crouching down to him as Gina, Julia and Trudy also tried to calm the kids down.

"Mommy, she won't let us touch her arm!" Brady says, shaken up and crying too as Ali screamed painfully when Gina reset her arm.

"Mommy, that hurt!" Ali screamed as Gina picked Ali up into her arms, lightly cradling her.

"I'm sorry baby, I had to do that." Gina says softly, tears running down her face.

 **Present time, Castillo house…**

Leaned against Brady in a sleepy daze on the couch, Ali tried to finish her homework but struggled to keep her eyes open, Brady carefully setting the homework out of Ali's reach.

"Hey! I only have that half finished!" Ali protested.

"You can do the other half another time. It's been an eventful day and you need to sleep." Brady says, gently taking the pen from Ali's hand and placing it on the workbook.

Ali rubbed her head and eventually closed her eyes, Brady looking up as Sonny walked in.

"Morphine knocked her out?" Sonny asks quietly.

"Either that or just exhaustion from what's happened today." Brady says.

Sonny nodded, glancing at his phone and walking outside to answer it.

"Stan, you and Billy find what Britt used to edit the photo?" Sonny asks.

"The school won't give us access to the computers." Stan says.

"They can't be serious, Britt committed a crime!" Sonny growls.

"We're in the process of getting warrants but the school's playing hardball with us. How are Ali and Brady holding up?" Billy says.

"They're okay, resting now… hey, you might not have to trouble yourself with warrants. I have a feeling Amber could help us out here." Sonny says.

"Dad, I'm not so sure that'll be helpful with the mood she's in and to be truthful, Amber kind of scares me." Billy says.

"I don't mean anything like that! She's grown up around computers so she's learnt some tricks… she might be able to get us a log of used programs on the network or something." Sonny says.

"Hopefully but I also doubt Ali will want to go back to school after today." Stan says.

In the living room, Amber quietly walked in, seeing Ali asleep against Brady.

"How much Morphine is exactly safe to give a 5'3", 100 pound girl? Is she still breathing?" Amber asks quietly.

"Yeah, she's just exhausted. Damn Britt and her vengeful nature." Brady says, gently placing Ali's injured arm back on the pillows.

"Reminds me of when you two were younger and she'd curl up against you during storms or after nightmares." Amber says.

"It feels like we all grew up too fast sometimes. Remember that one Halloween you and Ali decided to throw eggs at Mrs. Harris's house?" Brady says, Amber snickering.

"That woman had trouble chasing two 6 year old kids!" Amber says, Sonny walking in and pulling Amber aside, telling her what he suggested to Stan and Billy. "Anything to put this whole thing in the past." She says.

Sonny looked over at Ali when she started stirring sleepily before slipping back into sleep, Brady pulling a blanket over a pajama clad and makeup less Ali as Sonny saw a dark blue Charger outside with Alicia in the driver's seat.

"What's going on, are they okay?" Alicia asks after Amber walked over to her.

"Ali's been given enough Morphine to tranquilize a baby elephant, Brady's still awake." Amber says.

"I feel horrible, I should've stopped Britt-" Alicia says, Amber knowing Alicia felt guilty.

"You couldn't have known this would happen, anger makes people go crazy at times. Trust me, I'll keep you out of this." Amber says.

Alicia nodded, got back in the Charger and left, hoping this would blow over…

But she knew it wouldn't… not by a long shot.


End file.
